The New Member
The New Member ''- Season 1, Episode 8'' Prev: Haunted Mania Next: Kitty Adoption The New Member 'is the 8th Season 1 episode of the It's Ni Hao All Over Again fan-made spin-off and the show's eighth overall episode. Plot Kai-Lan and her friends met a nice dragon named Blantachu and they try to make him feel happy when he's away from home. Episode (The episode starts off with Kai-Lan riding on her scooter around town.) * {'Kai-Lan} "Today is such a perfect day to ride my scooter." (She stopped by a candy store and noticed a strange character coming out of the store. It didn't notice Kai-Lan, but she did get a glance of that creature. The animal is a little bigger than her. It's bluish-white and it's also a dragon. Kai-Lan knows right away that dragon is not one of Mr Dragon's relatives. Kai-Lan decides not to think about it too much, and instead go back home on her scooter. When she got home, she goes to tell some of her buddies who she saw.) * {Kai-Lan} "Hey, guys! Guess who I saw near the candy store?" * {Sunflowy} "Ooh! Is it someone new?" * {Kai-Lan} "I think so. It's a bluish-white dragon..." * {Munloosh} "Aaahaha! That sounds really exciting! What's his slash her name?" * {Kai-Lan} "I don't know. I just saw him." (Inferope glanced out the window when he saw the dragon Kai-Lan was talking about. The dragon was looking at the castle, amazed by its size.) * {Inferope} "Hey, Kai-Lan. I think the dragon is over there." * {Kai-Lan} "Really?" (She rushes to the window. Indeed, the dragon is there.) * {Kai-Lan} "Hey! That's the dragon! I'll go talk to him!" (Kai-Lan rushes outside to meet the dragon.) * {Kai-Lan} "Ni hao. I'm Kai-Lan. What's your name?" * {Blantachu} "Nice to meet you. My name is Blantachu." * {Kai-Lan} "Oh well, nice to meet you too, Blantachu. Would you like to join us at that castle? New members are always welcome." * {Blantachu} "Uhh...sure...of course." (While Kai-Lan merrily skips to the castle, Blantachu has a slight sad expression and follows her. Kai-Lan escorts him to the living room, where all of Kai-Lan's friends are.) * {Kai-Lan} "Everyone! I would like you all to meet our new member!" (Everyone stopped at what they're doing and are amazed to see a dragon.) * {Blantachu} "The name's Blantachu." * {Kai-Lan} "Blantachu, these are my friends. Inferope, Loundro, Gwallon, Munloosh, Chimasey, Sunflowy, Croaminch, Minstite, and Cortish. You'll meet Yeye and Gu Nai Nai later." * {Loundro} "Holy cow! We have a dragon as a new member?! Aww yeah! Just think of the fun times we'll have!" (Blantachu, obviously, couldn't think of what to say.) * {Munloosh} "We should throw a party..." * {Sunflowy} "Celebrating the arrival of a new member!" * {Blantachu} "Uh...yes...that sounds very nice..." (Blantachu tries to sound happy, but on the inside he felt really sad. Later, the party had already started. Blantachu wasn't really in the mood for any party games, so instead he goes to the table to get a cupcake. Kai-Lan comes by.) * {Kai-Lan} "Hey, Blantachu. Do you want to see Sunflowy's magic show?" * {Blantachu} "Uh...Well...Not right now..." * {Kai-Lan} "...Uh, Blantachu. You sound sad." * {Blantachu} (trying to sound happy) "Sad, Kai-Lan? Eerm, maybe a little." (Using his little dragon wings, he flaps off to the lobby. Kai-Lan was starting to feel sorry for him. She follows him to the lobby. Blantachu is looking out the window.) * {Kai-Lan} "Blantachu? Are you really ''sad?" * {'Blantachu'} "Well, just a little..." * {'Kai-Lan'} "Well, why are you sad?" * {'Blantachu'} (''sigh) "You see, Kai-Lan...I come from a family of dragons in China. I haven't seen them since I was very little. It makes me feel a bit homesick." * {Kai-Lan} "...I understand how you feel, Blantachu. Maybe you'll like it here better." * {Blantachu} "I don't know about that..." * {Kai-Lan} "Believe me. I'm sure you'll like it here in New Orans. Come with me." (The dragon follows Kai-Lan to her room. Croaminch came by.) * {Croaminch} "Howdy, Kai-Lan and Blantachu. Some party, eh?" * {Kai-Lan} "Yes, but I want to help Blantachu." * {Blantachu} "True. She was happy to help when I told her I miss my home." * {Croaminch} "Why, you're probably homesick. That could explain why ya left the party." * {Kai-Lan} "Now, I want to show him what a great place New Orans is." * {Croaminch} "Why, that sounds mighty nice. You could just show him the fun things kids do around here." * {Blantachu} "What...what fun things?" * {Kai-Lan} "Well, we had that arcade store downtown that has been new for a few weeks now." (Loundro comes by.) * {Loundro} "I'll come along." * {Croaminch} "Me too." (The scene cuts to the four at the arcade.) * {Loundro} "There are lots of awesome things you can do here! Hey, hey! Let's go to that game!" * {Kai-Lan} "Loundro, please. Why don't you let me be the tourist around here?" (The four go to the Ball In The Hoops game. The dragon takes a ball from a bucket nearby.) * {Blantachu} "I...I don't know about this. I'm not really good with games like these." * {Kai-Lan} "Do your best. That's what really matters when you're having fun." (Blantachu felt a bit happy to hear those words. He aims for the middle hole, and made his move. The ball flew, and fell into the second hole on the bottom. The ticket slot gave out 10 tickets.) * {Loundro} "So close. Anyway, what game should we go to next?" * {Croaminch} "We should just go to the Laser Tag room." * {Blantachu} "Laser Tag? Sounds a bit frightening..." * {Croaminch} "No need to worry, none. It's actually pretty fun, as long as you're safe." * {Kai-Lan} "Well, I have to go to the restroom. Play safe!" (She walks off, as we cut to the Laser Tag room.) * {Loundro} "Now, in case you haven't heard about this game...the game is fairly simple. The guy whose it..." * {Blantachu} "Thanks, Loundro. I think I already understand." * {Croaminch} "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's do it, y'all!" * {Loundro} "Yes! But Croaminch, you're it!" * {Blantachu} "Does laser even hurt you?" * {Croaminch} "Only a little bit, but you'll get used to it." (Meanwhile, Kai-Lan walks out of the restroom and goes to the Laser Tag room.) * {Kai-Lan} "I wonder if the boys are getting along..." (She goes into the room, and saw them playing Laser Tag.) * {Kai-Lan} "...Looks like they are. (Blantachu was now flying out of the room and makes a beeline to the entrance. Without looking where he was going, he slams into the door and falls over.) * {Kai-Lan} "Woah! What happened?" * {Loundro} "We were just playing with him..." (glares at Croaminch) "Until someone ''scared the beehives out of him!" * {'Croaminch'} "What?! Who was ah supposed to know that?! You are ''always ''playing rough!" * {'Kai-Lan'} "Hey, guys! Please! Whatever this is you're doing, it's not gonna help." * {'Blantachu'} "Exactly. I don't think I can stand both your roughhousing. I'm leaving." (The small dragon left.) * {'Kai-Lan'} (''sigh) "I guess Blantachu isn't gonna stay with us." * {Croaminch} (glares at Loundro) "None of this would've happen if ya didn't play so darn rough!" * {Loundro} "Oh, so now this western bullfrog wants to blame on me for this!" * {Kai-Lan} "Both of you! Enough with the arguing! You two have been playing rough on him. Is that right?" * {Croaminch} "Well, ah guess ah have been a bit too rough on him..." * {Loundro} "Yeah, me too..." (The three went out of the arcade to find Blantachu on the bench.) * {Kai-Lan} "Blantachu, I'm sorry Loundro and Croaminch were playing rough on you." * {Blantachu} "I don't think I'm finding this place very enjoyable..." * {Kai-Lan} "But wait. I have other friends. Maybe they want to get to know you better." * {Blantachu} "Oh. Okay then. Let's go see them." (The two left.) * {Loundro} "Good luck with that!" * {Croaminch} "Come on, Loundro. How about another round?" * {Loundro} "You got it!" (The boys run back into the arcade to play Laser Tag again. The scene cuts to a clothes store. Chimasey and Gwallon are organizing the fancy clothes. Blantachu and Kai-Lan came in.) * {Kai-Lan} "Ni hao, Gwallon and Chimasey!" * {Gwallon} "Hello, Kai-Lan!" * {Chimasey} "Hello, darling!" * {Gwallon} "I see you've brought Blantachu along." * {Chimasey} "I'd say, he looks quite stunning." * {Blantachu} (face reddens slightly) "...I-I'm glad you felt that way, Chimasey." * {Kai-Lan} "I'm sure Blantachu is interested to see what got you so fond of being glamorous." * {Blantachu} "The clothes in here do look very...uh, different." * {Gwallon} "We did them ourselves." * {Chimasey} "Our freaky knowledge of sewing is how the clothes look very unique and colorful." * {Kai-Lan} "How do ''you make them look so colorful?" * {'Minstite'} (''comes by) "With my freaky knowledge of colors, of course!" * {Blantachu} "Uhh, that's very...uh, nice." (He accidentally steps on a thimble. The dragon was so startled, he spat out a fireball. One of the dresses got on fire. Kai-Lan immediately got into action by bringing out a bucket of water and dumps it onto the dress, leaving it drenched and charred.) * {Blantachu} "Chimasey...I'm very sorry about that! Can you ever forgive me?" * {Chimasey} "I worked...so hard on that dress! Now it's ruined!" * {Gwallon} "Now, Chimasey. You do know he did that by accident, not on purpose." * {Minstite} "Well, look on the bright side. At least the other clothes aren't burned or moist." * {Blantachu} "That's what I'm afraid of...being criticized by my clumsiness." * {Kai-Lan} "Wait. It was only an accident. We can fix it, right?" (Blantachu ignored the words and walks out of the store. Minstite comes by his side, as well as Kai-Lan.) * {Minstite} "But you haven't seen everything yet, Blantachu." * {Kai-Lan} "Yeah. You can meet Munloosh and Sunflowy. They're lots of fun." (The scene cuts to the party store. The three went inside to see the two party-loving felines blowing up balloons.) * {Minstite} "Munloosh! Sunflowy!" * {Kai-Lan} "Blantachu is here." (Munloosh stops blowing. The inflated balloon he was holding was blowing air back at his face, making him fall over.) * {Munloosh} "Haha! Woopsie!" * {Sunflowy} "Oooh! Blantachu is here! And, and...he's a dragon!" * {Kai-Lan} "I know someone who likes dragons." * {Munloosh} "And who's that?" * {Kai-Lan} "My friend, Rintoo. He's a tiger like Sunflowy." * {Blantachu} "Quite a compliment." * {Sunflowy} "Now look at this, guys!" (She rolls off. Not looking where she was going, she falls onto a sit-and-bounce. Sunflowy bounced into a row of piñatas. Each of them broke open, confetti raining down on the friends. Finally, Sunflowy bounces into a ball pit. She swam out, laughing out loud.) * {Sunflowy} "That was so much fun!" * {Kai-Lan} (giggles) "Sunflowy, that's so silly!" * {Munloosh} "Ha ha! Very ''silly!" * {'Minstite'} "And a bit messy!" (Though amused, Blantachu was still not happy.) * {'Munloosh'} (''sad) "Oh. Blantachu, you don't look happy." * {Blantachu} "I...I feel like I'm not liking my stay." * {Kai-Lan} "Come with me. There's more you have to see." * {Sunflowy} "Ha ha! Me. See. That rhymes." * {Minstite} "I think Sunflowy, Munloosh, and I have some work to do." * {Munloosh} "It does ''look messy here." (Blantachu and Kai-Lan left the store. We cut to the forest next to the park. Inferope and Cortish are looking at some bugs.) * {'Inferope'} "Check out that millipede. You don't want those things on you." * {'Cortish'} "Why not?" * {'Inferope'} "Sometimes, insects bite you. If they bite, it can become painful...and sometimes deadly." (Kai-Lan and Blantachu come by.) * {'Kai-Lan'} "Hey guys. I brought Blantachu along." * {'Inferope'} "Oh, Blantachu. This is the first time I've seen a real dragon." * {'Blantachu'} "Uh, now you're looking at one." (''notices Cortish) "And Cortish...This is the first time I've seen a real alien." (Cortish cowers behind Inferope.) * {Blantachu} "Wha...Am I scaring him?" * {Inferope} "Maybe a little bit." * {Kai-Lan} "Cortish, Blantachu is a friendly dragon. He won't hurt you." (Reluctantly, the young alien slowly comes from behind Inferope. Blantachu gave him a gentle handshake.) * {Inferope} "Now ''you guys are already getting along." * {'Blantachu'} "So, what are you doing here in this forest?" * {'Inferope'} "We're just looking at insects." * {'Blantachu'} "Oh, uh...i-insects?" (When he heard the word 'insect', he was already scared. Kai-Lan could hear in his voice, that he was a bit shaky.) * {'Kai-Lan'} "Blantachu, are you scared of bugs?" * {'Blantachu'} "Y...yes. I have a terrible fear of bugs." * {'Inferope'} "Yeah. I think we better go somewhere else. The forest is no place for anyone who hates bugs." (The four walked out the forest. Blantachu accidentally stepped on a hive. Bees flew out, and chased the dragon and the others around the park. Finally, Blantachu had to fly up in the clouds where he thought the bees could not get him. The bees could not reach him and buzzed away. Kai-Lan and the others, who had been hiding in a pond, swam out. Blantachu flew down.) * {'Inferope'} "That was very close." * {'Kai-Lan'} "We could've gotten stung." * {'Blantachu'} "And it's all because of me..." * {'Kai-Lan, Inferope, Cortish'} "What?" * {'Blantachu'} "I'm very clumsy! Everytime I try to keep up, there's always trouble and it's all thanks to my clumsiness." * {'Kai-Lan'} "But...Blantachu." * {'Blantachu'} "Sorry. I don't really belong here. I'm leaving." (He walks off.) * {'Inferope'} "I wish there was a way we can make things better for Blantachu." (Kai-Lan had an idea.) * {'Kai-Lan'} "There is! And I know just how to do it." (The scene cuts to town. Blantachu was at a bus stop. Shortly, the bus came and the dragon entered. He was very surprised when got inside. There were balloons, streamers, and confetti everywhere. All of Kai-Lan's friends popped out from their hiding spots.) * {'Everyone'} "Hi, Blantachu!" (Blantachu was very surprised indeed. He looked around.) * {'Blantachu'} "Who...who's driving?" (He turned around. It turns out it was Yeye driving the bus.) * {'Yeye'} "That would be me." * {'Blantachu'} "But...I don't really..." * {'Kai-Lan'} "Blantachu. All we wanted is for you to join us at the castle. We know how upset you are about being away from home, but New Orans might be the most greatest places to stay." * {'Inferope'} "Right. We just want to make you happy." * {'Blantachu'} "Well...I..." * {'Sunflowy'} "So will you stay? Huh huh huh?" * {'Blantachu'} "I think I'll...stay." * {'Munloosh'} "Oh yeah! We've got a new member on our group!" * {'Kai-Lan'} "That's super! Yeye, Blantachu will stay!" * {'Yeye'} "Why, that is wonderful! He's going to have a great time with us." ~ Kai-Lan: ''Dear Diary, I meet a special creature today. He's a dragon named Blantachu. He was sad about being away from home, so my friends and I attempt to show him what a great place New Orans can be. Until we found out that the last thing we needed to do is make him happy, and we had made him happy. The exciting news is he's part of us now. End of episode.